


Haven

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cabin Fic, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Isolation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It was supposed to be a vacation, but one little accidental avalanche and now Tony, Bucky, and Steve needed to find shelter for the night.Tony would be absolutely fine with the tiny shack, one bed, and naked cuddling if only Steve's sentinel senses didn't keep giving him away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 313
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



“This was supposed to be a vacation.” Tony sighed and knocked his head back against a tree. The impact hurt, but it was well deserved. This whole idea had been his from the get-go so he deserved the blame. 

Though _this_ hadn’t been his idea - the part where he, Steve, and Bucky were currently lost on the side of the mountain in the snow instead of curled up in front of a fireplace drinking something warm and spiked with alcohol. 

Maybe he could blame Natasha. Natasha was the one who had flaked, deciding to accept Fury’s call for some secret emergency mission and taking Sam and Clint along with her. If she hadn’t been so responsible, doing her duty as an Avenger and bailing on Tony, then they’d have been here and so the whole mutant mountain goats thing would’ve been easily handled. Over and done with, home in time for s’mores, instead of being stranded out in the snow because Tony maybe accidentally exploded the mad, goat-experimenting scientist’s lab.

And maybe accidentally set off an avalanche. 

This whole vacation idea had been bad from the start and someone should’ve talked him out of it. Again, he blamed Natasha, because she’d told him it was a _great_ plan. 

“Vacation? When have we ever gotten a vacation.” Steve laughed hard. It edged into a bit of hysteria, and Tony peered closer. Steve was looking a little singed, and there were slashes in his puffy winter coat.

None of them were in their uniforms. Tony had been trying to teach Steve and Bucky how to ski, but apparently Tony had forgotten a few tricks from when his mother used to take him to the chateaus. It had been a few decades, was all, and so remembering had been a little rough. Then the goats had attacked, and all they’d had were the knives that Bucky always carried. 

At least they’d been wearing their heavy winter gear so they weren’t going to freeze, but Tony didn’t want Steve and Bucky in the cold for too long. The both of them had bad connections with the ice, and they deserved someplace warm. 

“I’ll scope us out someplace,” Tony told Bucky softly. Bucky was a few paces away, staring out into the woods around them like the trees were purposefully withholding the answer to where their cabin was. “There’s probably some caves a bit higher up.”

The chance that their cabin was lost under the snow from the avalanche was higher than Tony would like, and night was falling. Someplace with shelter would do for now, someplace out of the wind. Maybe he could build a fire if they could find some dry enough wood and they could pretend this was all part of Tony’s plan for an adventurous vacation. 

“I’ll go,” Bucky said. “I’ll be faster.”

“Hey, now,” Tony protested, but it was weak. Either of the super soldiers would be faster. 

Though a cut on Bucky’s forehead had yet to heal, and Tony was sure that Bucky had broken his wrist back there, too. But Steve would say something if Bucky was truly hurt, right? Steve would know. 

Maybe Tony should give Steve a chance to check Bucky over though, just in case. And honestly Bucky should check on Steve with that hysteria bit. 

“Shouldn’t you stick around in case…” Tony discretely motioned to Steve who was sitting back against his own tree. 

Steve snorted, which told Tony he wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

Bucky shook his head with a small smile. “Keep an eye on him and I’ll be back soon. Hopefully with some good news.”

Then Bucky was gone, ghosting through the trees, and Tony gulped. Now it was just him and Steve. 

“Your heart is beating really fast. You should relax, it's not good for your blood pressure.”

“Hey, keep your senses to yourself.” 

“Can’t help it.” 

Tony knew that, but his worry only spiked. “Are you sure Bucky should’ve left?”

Steve sighed. “I’ll be fine. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Tony couldn’t hold back his scoff. “How am I supposed to help?” 

“You do.” Steve frowned, looking frustrated except there was no reason that he should be frustrated. He was the one not making any sense, not Tony.

“In case you missed it in all those reports you would’ve gotten when the team started, or watching any major news network since you defrosted, or, oh yeah, being on the team with me for the past few years, I’m a null.” Tony regretted the snap in his tone, but exhaustion and heartache were overriding his patience. 

And Steve’s words felt like a taunt. Tony couldn’t help, and he’d been learning that all his life. 

He could make himself into Iron Man, but he wasn’t a sentinel or a guide. There was an entire level of power that he had no awareness of, and no amount of scientific studies had ever come close to explaining the phenomenon. For all Howard’s research which, depending on perspective, may have included marrying a guide, the enhanced and otherworldly senses that belonged to sentinels and guides and the bond that anchored them together remained a mystifying force. 

Tony had given it an exploratory shot, in secret, and had also come up with zilch. He was a well-educated null, but he was a null. He and 99% of the world’s population had no power, so it wasn’t like he was the odd one out, but he’d always known he never measured up thanks to Howard. ‘All the things he could’ve accomplished if only he’d gotten both Howard’s brains and Maria’s power.’ Tony didn’t know if it was better or worse that they’d never rolled the genetic dice again with another child.

“I know,” Steve insisted. “That doesn’t mean you don’t help.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Yes, sure, he helped by being a resourceful mechanic and building things. Funding the team, too, can’t forget about the money. Being disappointed that he couldn’t anchor Steve’s sentinel senses was ridiculous to be upset about with all the gifts he did have. Tony got to be on a team with Captain America. Tony got to be friends with the guy - what else could he possibly wish for?

Other than the magical powers that would create a lasting bond between them, deeper than anything Tony had experienced before. 

“Whatever I can do for you, buddy,” was all Tony said, lightly floating the words to mask his churning emotions. 

This was why the rest of the team was supposed to be here, _Natasha_ , so that Tony didn’t start thinking thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking. 

Because even if he was a guide, Steve already had a perfect match. 

It had taken both Natasha and Clint’s powers to anchor Steve when he zoned, but Bucky had the power to match Steve. The serum had amplified what had already been a strong guide gift, and together Bucky anchored Steve just like Steve anchored Bucky. 

A perfect, serum-enhanced match. 

Even if Tony’s daydream or two (or twenty) of his dormant guide powers coming online had happened, he would never have the power to guide Steve. And if Tony still had daydreams where he had dormant sentinel powers that spontaneously showed up and he needed Bucky’s guiding touch to anchor him, well, he didn’t have to admit that to anyone. 

Because it didn’t matter - Tony was a null. No hint of dormant powers in sight, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted them anymore anyway. There wasn’t a ‘one guide to two sentinels’ bond, and no ‘two guides to one sentinel’ bond. 

And there wasn’t anyone else in the world who Tony wanted to be bonded to like that.

“You -” Steve still looked confused. “Tony, I’ve said -” he cut off and cocked his head. “Bucky says he’s found a shack.”

Tony’s exhaustion was wiped away at the best news of all time. “A shack? Seriously? He better not be trying to upscale some mangy old rock formation.”

Steve laughed. “A ranger’s shack, or something like that, so he’s guessing. It’ll be small but better than anything else.”

“Hell yes it is. I didn’t even dare to dream of such a thing. Tell him nice work.”

Steve came over to Tony and held out his hands to help Tony up. “Tell him yourself. Let’s get going.”

* * *

Bucky looked pleased with himself, and rightly so. 

The shack was little more than a space that just managed to fit a cot and an emergency phone line, but it was better than coming across a bear in hibernation or fighting off a pack of wolves to spend the night in a cave. It wouldn’t be comfortable for three people, two of them being super soldiers, but they’d make it work.

When Bucky shut the door behind them, closing them all in, Tony bumped into the cot and the wall and Steve and then Bucky and Steve again as he tried to find space to just stand. 

Then he tripped over something soft.

“Blankets!” Tony crowed in triumph as he picked up a fluffy stack. “Just don’t take too big a whiff.”

“Too late,” Steve grumbled, covering his nose. “Ugh.” 

“Better than no blankets,” Bucky said. 

“I’m not complaining about the blankets, I’m complaining about the smell of the blankets.”

“Shut up and start stripping,” Bucky replied. He started wiggling, the arm occasionally reflecting moonlight from the small window high on the wall. 

Tony was entranced, watching and waiting for the flashes to appear, and then caught up to what Bucky had said - and what both Steve and Bucky were currently doing. 

“Uh, strip shows shouldn’t be in the dark, we need spotlights and a pole. I feel cheated, here.”

“Only pole we’ve got nearby would be a tree and that seems painful,” Steve commented.

“I noticed you didn’t turn down the spotlights, though. How about a little moonlight showing?”

“Out in the snow?” Bucky asked skeptically. “No thanks. I like my junk not frozen.”

“Suppose I do too,” Steve said.

Tony sighed loudly as he tried to get his brain off the topic of Bucky and Steve’s junk. He was going to have to crawl into a very small bed with both of them, and that was going to be hard enough as it was. 

“You better be stripping too.” Bucky tugged on Tony’s coat. “We’re sharing all the body heat, here.” 

“Hey now, worry about your own stripping duties,” Tony defended.

“I could add you to that list, just saying.”

Tony waited for Steve to break in with a protest of Bucky’s flirting, or for Bucky to laugh it off with a joke. He wished he could see their faces, but there was too much shadow. Though maybe that was for the best when Tony didn’t know what his own face was doing, but he guessed it was giving away how much he wanted.

Tony cleared his throat. “Depends, I think. How frosty are your fingers right now?”

“They warm up fast.” Steve’s voice was low and thick. 

Tony wanted to describe it as husky, but he wasn’t sure he was allowed to call Captain America’s voice husky. At least not in public. But then, they weren’t in public and these were all Tony’s internal thoughts anyway and of course there was Captain America and there was _Steve_ and - 

Yes, okay, Steve’s voice was husky and it was doing things to Tony. 

Then Bucky’s fingers, the metal ones, skimmed across his jawline and down his neck, and that was doing things to him too. 

“Yup, there’s the supporting evidence.” Tony swallowed. “They do warm up fast.”

“Looks like he does need help stripping, Steve.” 

“His pulse is racing,” Steve said softly as his hands found Tony’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Tony protested. “What did I say about those senses?”

“Can’t exactly turn them off, can I?” 

“I thought that’s what guides were for.” 

“I only worry about the punk when he’s zoning. He’s just like that,” Bucky teased. 

Steve was so close to him, Tony felt the heat Steve was giving off through all the layers he was still wearing. 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was a soft beckoning, a siren call. “Why don’t you want to take off your clothes?”

“Nothing about want!” Tony defended. “Some of us just aren’t as speedy as super soldiers, you know.”

“That mean you’ll let us help?” Bucky’s voice slithered right under Tony’s coat, shirt, and arc reactor and sent his body buzzing. 

Tony couldn’t even take a step back to gain his bearings. There was no space left in his little shack, and no air left either according to his lungs. 

“Sure, you know, knock yourselves out. What are friends for?” 

Tony regretted the words as soon as he said them. Or, well, that wasn’t quite right. He knew he was supposed to regret them, but he didn’t. Not when it meant Bucky unzipped his jacket and Steve pushed down his shoulders. 

“I’ve had fantasies that start like this.” It was too quiet, and his mind was finishing what Steve and Bucky were starting. “But you know, usually I can see things.”

“Does that mean you’re not into blindfolds?” Bucky asked, and Tony couldn’t read if Bucky was disappointed or not. 

No, wait, that wasn’t the right response. 

“I think the better question is, how do those fantasies end?” Steve’s words seemed whispered right up against Tony’s ear. 

Hands were on his pants. Tony had no idea whose, or maybe it was both of theirs, because in what felt like a heartbeat suddenly his pants were around his ankles. Then his shirt was gone, all his layers. He just had to bend over and untie his boots so he could finish kicking off his pants, but that meant his ass would go straight into Steve’s thighs. 

But well, Steve and Bucky were playing dirty so maybe it was Tony’s turn. 

“My fantasies always have a happy ending involved for all parties. I’m considerate that way,” he said as he bent over. His ass went back into the cradle of Steve’s hips, but then Steve caught him around the waist before Tony could finish the journey down to his boots. 

“Bucky’s got it,” Steve said. 

It had to be those sentinel senses, because Tony couldn’t see a thing. 

He felt the tugs on his laces and Steve kept Tony right as he was, with his ass pressed right up against Steve. And yes, hello, there was Steve’s cock twitching against one of Tony’s cheeks. Tony desperately wished he could see, but his fantasies were certainly justified on the size angle. 

“Lift up for me,” Bucky beckoned, and Tony did. 

Bucky slid the boot off, then the sock, then tugged Tony’s pants off the leg. Done, Bucky gently set Tony’s foot down and guided him to lift the other leg. They repeated, and Tony was left naked with nothing but Steve’s hands on him. It was getting chilly, but like hell was Tony going to suggest moving. 

“How we doing on that fantasy?” Bucky’s voice was soft and startlingly close, and his breath ghosted across Tony’s lips. “On track for a happy ending?”

Tony’s heart lurched. He wanted, he desperately wanted, and he was absolutely going to give into that want. But the problem was that when morning came, when the sunlight shone in that window, and when they walked out of this shack and went back home - Tony wasn’t going to stop wanting. 

Not even when Steve and Bucky said thanks for an extra happy night before riding off with their bond for two. 

“No, what’s wrong? Your heart rate changed.”

Steve and his damn sentinel senses.

“It’s okay if you don’t want this, Tony. No hard feelings,” Bucky coaxed. “I take that back - a bit of hardness. Still need the whole heat sharing thing, which - you know, those blankets are starting to seem real nice right about now.”

Before Tony could say a word, the three of them were bundled up together on the cot. Blankets covered them from neck to toe, and Steve was piling their coats and clothes on top of them too. Tony was getting toasty, pressed between two super soldiers who also functioned as mini-furnaces. 

There was no hiding his erection though, now that it was pressed snugly against Bucky’s thigh. Of course, Bucky’s was pressing back into him, and Steve’s was nestled at the small of Tony’s back. No hiding for any of them, and Tony was smug as their cocks twitched as he squirmed more than he needed to make himself more comfortable. 

“Knew you were a fucking tease,” Bucky groaned as his hands sought Tony’s hips and stilled them. “Not fair, doll.”

“What’s not fair right now are Steve’s hands.” Tony gasped as Steve’s fingers ghosted down his arm. The touch was light and teasing, nothing more than a tickle, but it was sending ripples through Tony’s body. 

Steve’s response was to stick his nose in Tony’s hair and inhale. Tony froze, startled. 

“Steve, relax. You’re scaring him.”

“I’m not scared,” Tony protested, which only served to have Steve try to wrap around him tighter and whine. 

“Sorry, he’s grounding on you right now,” Bucky said as if that explanation made sense.

Steve couldn’t ground on him because he wasn’t a guide. He had no powers. He couldn’t help Steve, that just wasn’t something he could do. That’s what Bucky did. 

“Stevie, come on,” Bucky’s words were soft, coaxing. His hand moved by Tony’s face, ending up somewhere on Steve. “Give Tony a bit of breathing room, yeah? He’s not sold on us yet.”

His heart hurt from that line because fuck, he totally was. It was Bucky’s weird comment about grounding and his own stupid blood pressure. 

Steve’s hold relaxed, but he resumed the exploratory brushes along Tony’s skin. 

“There you go,” Bucky said fondly. “You’re fine, just getting a little high, huh?” 

Steve pressed closer to Tony, and Tony was amazed that was even possible. 

“You good back there, Capsicle?”

Tony got an answer of a hum that vibrated against his skin as Steve pressed against him. 

“Yes,” Steve sighed. “Very good.”

Tony looked to Bucky. “You realize this makes no fucking sense, right? I’m a null.” His heart twisted in his chest because he knew he was a null. He’d known his whole life that he didn’t have these strange powers. 

And yet there was the smidgen of a chance that maybe these super soldiers could sense just a trickle of something. One word from Bucky gave him permission to hope. 

“We know,” Bucky said, and Tony tried not to be crushed. Something gave him away though, because Steve cuddled closer. “But you have this buzz,” Bucky continued. 

Tony put his hand on the arc reactor as if that could quiet the noise. 

“No, it’s not that.” Bucky grinned. “It’s just - you, your aura.”

“My aura,” Tony repeated dryly.

“Yeah, you’re just a bright, buzzing thing, you know? Like, I need Steve to keep me grounded and out of my head, but just focusing on you and your spirit - do you know how welcoming you are? You take it all in, spin it around, and put off this energy and it’s so,” Bucky leaned in closer, closer, until Tony held his breath and waited for a kiss, “addicting.”

Tony hid a wince, or he thought he did. 

“Wrong thing to say,” Steve said, his hands coasting across Tony. “He flinched.”

“What? What was it?” Bucky asked, alarmed. “I thought I was doing good!”

Tony forced a smile that hurt his face. “Addictions aren’t seen as good things, you know? I don’t want to wreck you. Or what you and Steve -”

“You won’t,” Steve said, confident. “Bucky’s right. You’re not a guide, but all I need to do is focus on you and everything slows down.”

“I don’t know that I consider that a compliment,” Tony said, his voice going dry. “I like things fast and efficient.”

Steve dragged his lips along the back of Tony’s neck in a slow glide. 

Okay, so maybe Tony didn’t like _everything_ fast.

“In a good way,” Steve assured. “There’s so much noise now, even with the fancy filters and headphones now. You talk a lot, but your soul is…”

“Peaceful? No, that’s not - protective,” Bucky finished. “We get lost in you and everything falls away. Weird for a null, but that’s the truth.”

“But I haven’t done anything,” Tony protested. “Not on purpose.”

Bucky groaned and Steve huffed.

“We know!” Bucky exclaimed. “We kept waiting and waiting, and you never -” 

“-made a move.”

Steve couldn’t get any closer, and now Bucky was pressed up against his front. Tony was trapped between them, air getting more difficult to find, and he didn’t want to move a muscle in case they jerked back. 

“So here’s our move,” Bucky said, his breath coasting across Tony’s mouth. “You going to let us in?”

“Body and soul?”

It wasn’t the guide or sentinel power that Tony had always dreamed of having, but what more could he ask for than to be a safe haven for both a guide and a sentinel? For both Bucky and Steve? To be a part of them without fracturing their bond? His soul was already welcoming them in with open arms, and all that was left was for Tony’s body to physically do the same. 

Steve heard Tony’s answer in his heartbeat and was already laying kisses down his spine. 

“I think we have a couple options for letting in body parts,” Tony said. “Where do we want to start?” 


End file.
